When viewing a moving image, for example a moving image which may be used for medical diagnosis, the viewer may desire to record comments regarding certain portions or frames, or may wish to “bookmark” certain portions or frames.
For example, an in vivo imager system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient. The imager system captures and transmits, for example, images of the GI tract to an external recording device while the capsule passes through the GI lumen. Such an in vivo imaging system provides a platform from which moving or still images of a lumen may be viewed. Large numbers of images may be collected for viewing. For example, the images may be combined in sequence, and a moving image of, for example, 40 minutes in length, may be presented to the user. It would be desirable to enable a user to note significant details or portions of such a set of images.
Therefore, a need exists for a system or method which enables the viewer of a moving image to annotate or bookmark the image.